Through our previous genomic studies using human blood and atherosclerotic plaque tissue samples, we identified a marker of atherosclerosis disease severity that was cholesterol-independent and statin treatment-dependent. This finding was granted a use patent. We have also identified tristetraprolin zinc finger protein 36 (TTP) as a mediator of localized tissue inflammation important for inflammatory arthritis and atherosclerosis. We are pursuing studies to examine how oxygen can affect disease processes such as atherosclerosis as well as examining mechanisms of chemotherapy-induced cardiomyopathy.